I'll write letters as long as I don't fall asleep
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: Yes, among the numerous letters series out there for Hetalia, I've managed to throw a series for Greece out there- of course, there probably already was one. Rated T because I know what people can think of... and sometimes, I'm among thsoe people.
1. Intro

"_I'll write letters too, as long as I don't fall asleep."_

Eh~ Hello! So I'm a huge fan of the letters series that have been going around for Hetalia, and I wanted to do one for Greece (and I'll be doing one for Russia). Go ahead and post your letters; you can post as whoever you want, however many times you want (as long as you don't troll) and I'll be happy to get to every one of your letters!

Well, as long as they're not weird letters like "Iiiiiiiiiiii juuuuuuuuuuuust waaaaaaaaaasteeeeeeeeeeeeed teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen secoooooooooonds ooooooooooooof yoooooooooooour liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife"

So.

Yeah. Nothing stupid.

And it might help you to know I'm a huge fan of Giripan.

From,  
>Neko-chan<p> 


	2. Mass Letters 1

_Letters to Greece 1- Mass Letters_

**Sicily 1**

Ciao Greece,

Hi! Please don't tell me you forgot me already! It's Sicily! YOu remember, the little island off the coast of Italy. I grew up in you house you lazy-ass country.

Ok, I know you probably want to get back to sleep. Tell your cats I said hi~!

Tanto Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Yia sou Sicily.

Yes, I remember you, you and my sister used to get in fights a lot. Then again, my sister and I used to get in fights a lot… You know what, my sister gets in fights a lot with everyone.

I have to try to stay awake as long as I write these letters. I think I can… and my cats said hello as well. Kapetelios Gata is walking all over the letter now.

From,

Greece

(It's totally fine if you write as an OC~)

* * *

><p><strong>Turkey 1<strong>

Yo Brat! Why the hell did you hide my mask? It took me two days to find it. TWO fucking DAYS! Oh and keep away from Japan, okay brat?

-Turkey/Sadiq Adnan

-x-x-x-

Turkey, what's up with you and that mask? I hid it because

1) You really annoy me

2) I wanted to see what you looked like without your stupid mask

And fat chance that I'll stay away from Japan.

From,

Greece

(Lol No, people tend to avoid Turkey because he's kinda… annoying XD Well, I think so anyways~)

* * *

><p><strong>Japan 1<strong>

Greece-san,

I am sorry I have not been in contact lately. I have been... somewhat preoccupied with the affairs of my country. But do not worry about me; I am able to stand up on my own now. It can be difficult sometimes, but I am a Japanese man! I will not allow myself to give up!

...Excuse me. I am sorry for that... sudden outburst. Life has been hard recently, but I would be honoured to spend some more time with you and your cats. I hope you and Turkey have not been fighting again. That would be... an unnecessary bother.

Yoroshiku onagaishimasu,

Japan

-x-x-x-

Dear Japan,

It's alright. I know you've been having struggles with the earthquake and all. I really wish we could help, but we've been in an economic deficit lately… people are rioting about government budget cuts… I would like to have you come and visit, but it might not be safe. If I can, could I come and visit you instead?

It's alright, I don't mind the outburst. You don't really express your feelings much, so…

Turkey and I have been fighting because out of nowhere he said to stay away from you. Fat chance that's going to happen…

From,

Greece

(Thank you for writing in! I never tend to see Japan on these letters series…)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think that came out well. WRITE MOAR LETTERS RWAR


	3. Mass Letters 2

_Letters to Greece 2: Mass letters 2_

**Egypt 1**

Greece,

Hello. Um. Yeah. Hi. How have you been?

Egypt

-x-x-x-

Egypt,

Hello. It's been a while… I've been doing well, I suppose, but there have been lots of riots and economic downfalls. And now Turkey is trying to start things…

I don't mean to rant. How are you?

From,

Greece

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 2<strong>

Ciao Greece,

Ah, good. A lot of people tend to forget me. Everyone knows Romano. T.T

Please do. I don't want drool on my letter.

Anyway, how are you lately?

Tanto Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

-x-x-x-

Yia Sou.

Yes, Romano and Veneziano are quite known, but you spent a lot of time under my empire's rule, so how could I forget? Actually, now that I think about it, I should ask Atlantis how Veneziano is doing… And I'll tell her you said hi, if that's alright?

I promise I won't fall asleep on the letters, don't worry. If I fall asleep… I'll do so on the couch.

I suppose I've been doing good, but the economy's been bad. People are worried. But anyways, how are you?

From,

Greece

* * *

><p>Hey Greece,<p>

Hey~ This is Washington D.C., you know, America's Daughter? Anyways, dad won't let me go over when you guys are having meetings, and I'm kinda sad. I miss you~! We used to visit each other a lot, but now I'm not allowed. I'll come over as soon as I can, okay? I promise!

Love,

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

-x-x-x-

Hello D.C.

It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sure the reason America won't let you come visit is because of all the riots recently. Everyone here is so worked up about the economy, and they aren't too happy about the budget cuts… I'll be sure to have you come and visit when things clear up, but I agree, you shouldn't come now… I won't even let Japan come visit. But, none the less, I do want to see you, and him. Don't worry, things should get better soon.

From,

Greece


	4. Mass letters 3

_Letters to Greece 3- Mass Letters 3_

**Sicily 3**

Ciao Greece,

well, at least one person hasn't forgotten me. *hugs*

Please tell her I said hi.

Wouldn't you rather sleep in your bed?

I'm actually doing pretty good. All the economy stuff really goes through Romano. But the Mafia's been acting up again. *sigh* I don't know what to do about them.

Tanto Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

!~!~!~!

Sicily,

Yes, I don't forget people often…

Atlantis was very happy to hear from you. So was Italy. The two have been spending a lot of time together lately… more than usual, I mean.

The couch is just fine, because it's there and it's comfy, but I do go to sleep at night in my bed.

The mafia, huh? I've been getting into an anime about the mafia, but I can't really help you, unless they're immortals and psychopaths high jacking a train. Maybe you should ask them to calm down some?

From,

Greece

* * *

><p><strong>D.C. 2<strong>

Greece,

Wow, that bad, huh? I feel for ya. I hope it clears up soon and you're feeling better! (Dad told me that nations get sick when their economy is bad, that's true, right?) I can't wait till we can meet again! Tell your cat's I said hi~

Love

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

!~!~!~!

D.C.,

Yeah, the economy has been really bad. I'm afraid it will affect the rest of the world, too.

I've been sick once or twice over the summer, but nothing too serious. I'm afraid once flu season comes rolling in, that'll just be fuel to the fire.

The cats would say hi back if they could talk. I'm sure they would.

From,

Greece

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt 2<strong>

Greece,

It has been chaotic... to say the least about the last couple of months. There have been riots and such.

But it's fine if you rant- everyone needs to do it once in a while.

Egypt

!~!~!~!

Egypt,

Yes, I understand. I hope the riots have calmed down some; I haven't heard much about you in the news much anymore. Have things gotten better there? I know Libya is having a real tough time.

I understand. Japan never lets his feelings loose; I hope it's not unhealthy in any way.

From,

Greece

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland 1<strong>

Dear Mr. Greece,

Hello, I'm Ireland. England's little sister. I've seen you a few times at the world meetings, but your always asleep so I never get to say hi.

How are you? What's it like in Greece, I've always wanted to go but I've never had the chance.

Well, my boss wants me to improve international relations so… want to be friends?

I'm sending you some lucky shamrocks as a gift too!

From

Iona Kirkland/The Republic of Ireland

!~!~!~!

Dear Ireland,

I do sleep a lot, don't I? Sorry, I guess I can't help it.

I'm fine, what about you? And I have a very beautiful country, but there have been lots of economy troubles. The riots calmed down some, thankfully. They are not far and few between.

I would love to get to know you some more, so yes, I'd be happy to be friends with you.

Lucky shamrocks, huh? We don't have these in Greece (I don't think they're very common anywhere else, either) so I appreciate the sentiment very much. I'm sending some ouzo with this letter, but I don't know how you feel about drinking.

From,

Greece

((Btw, not in letter, but Ouzo is a popular alcohol in Greece. And then Mede was popular in Ancient Greece, and my OC Atlantis is a major fan of it. She's a drunky lol))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 1<strong>

Dear Greece,

Er...I'm not that used to writing letters...but anyway...how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while. Of course I've seen you at world meetings but you're usually sleeping...and Turkey seems to enjoy annoying me...so I never got the time to say hi.

Rămâi în siguranţă,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Dear Romania,

I've been fine, what about you? It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope your economy is doing alright.

Turkey just enjoys annoying everyone, doesn't he? He got on my Facebook a few days ago at the world meeting when I walked away from my laptop and trolled my status updates. I'm still working on getting him back…

But anyways, it's great to hear from you. Do write back.

From,

Greece

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... don't know what came over me. Hope these responses deliver!


End file.
